Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra)
Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (ang. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) — gra komputerowa oparta na książce pod tym samym tytułem, wydana w 2011 roku. Fabularnie podąża wydarzeniami opisanymi w książce, podzielona jest natomiast na dwie części, podobnie jak film. Stworzona została przez EA Bright Light Studio, wydawana przez Electronic Arts. Daty wydania: światowa: 12 lipca 2011 r.; polska: 15 lipca 2011. Gra jest dostępna na PC, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 i telefony komórkowe. Z gry zostały usunięte różne interakcje, np. używanie eliksirów i peleryny niewidki, czy zbieranie Proroka Codziennego i Żonglera. Zostały za to dodane nowe możliwości, m.in. teleportowanie się. Można również zbierać Insygnia Śmierci, w celu odblokowania postaci w menu głównym gry, a także utworów muzycznych i różnych misji. Fabuła mały|lewo|256x256px|Początek Kiedy Świat Magii pogrąża się w chaosie, a przerażające zadanie, Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, polegające na zniszczeniu horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta, zbliża się ku końcowi, nadchodzi ostateczny pojedynek. Cała rozgrywka kończy się w Hogwarcie, gdzie odbywa się wielka bitwa między dobrem a złem. mały|256x256px|Zdobycie Czarnej Różdżki przez Voldemorta Gra rozpoczyna się od 2-3 minutowego filmiku, w którym ukazana jest scena, gdy Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać zabiera Czarną Różdżkę z grobu Dumbledore'a. Następnie odtworzona zostaje scena w Muszelce, w której Harry prosi Gryfka o pomoc w dostaniu się do Banku Gringotta. Potem następuje scena na ulicy Pokątnej, przed bankiem goblinów, do którego udają się główni bohaterowie serii. Po tym, jak wagon przejedzie pod Wodospadem Złodzieja, rozpoczyna się prawdziwa rozgrywka, w której istnieje możliwość sterowania Harrym, włamując się do skarbca Bellatriks. Postacie z gry Postacie sterowane przez gracza mały|256x256px|Voldemort * Harry Potter, * Ron Weasley, * Hermiona Granger, * Ginny Weasley, * Neville Longbottom, * Seamus Finnigan, * Molly Weasley, * Minerwa McGonagall, * Lord Voldemort (do odblokowania w rozgrywce wieloosobowej). Postacie niezależne mały|256x256px|Bellatriks podczas walki z Molly * Lord Voldemort, * Filius Flitwick, * Alecto Carrow, * Amycus Carrow, * Remus Lupin, * Aberforth Dumbledore, * Fleur Weasley, * Bill Weasley, * Percy Weasley, * Fred Weasley, * George Weasley, * Pomona Sprout, * Horacy Slughorn, * Bellatriks Lestrange, * Narcyza Malfoy, * Lucjusz Malfoy, * Draco Malfoy, * Severus Snape, * Fenrir Greyback, * Gregory Goyle, * Blaise Zabini, * Scabior, * Szmalcownicy, * Śmierciożercy * pracownicy banku Gringotta, * duchy Jamesa i Lily Potterów, Syriusza Blacka, Remusa Lupina Stworzenia mały|256x256px|Walka z olbrzymem * Olbrzymy, * Gobliny: ** Gryfek, ** Bogrod, * Wąż Nagini, * Dementorzy, * Akromantule. Bossowie i zwykli przeciwnicy mały|256x256px|Harry i rodzeństwo Carrow * Alecto Carrow, * Amycus Carrow, * Śmierciożercy, * Szmalcownicy, * Bellatriks Lestrange, * Scabior, * Fenrir Greyback, * Severus Snape, * Olbrzymy, * Lord Voldemort, * Draco Malfoy, * Blaise Zabini, * Gregory Goyle. Lokacje mały|256x256px|Hogwart * Muszelka, * Londyn: ** Ulica Pokątna, ** Bank Gringotta, * Hogsmeade, * Hogwart: ** Wielka Sala ** Pokój Życzeń ** Komnata Tajemnic ** Hangar na łodzie ** Zakazany Las ** Dziedziniec wiaduktu ** Wielkie Schody ** Wiadukt ** Drewniany most ** Dziedziniec Wieży Zegarowej ** Błonia ** Korytarz na piątym piętrze ** Wybrukowany dziedziniec ** Sala wejściowa Zaklęcia Na początku rozgrywki dysponujemy tylko jednym zaklęciem (Drętwotą), jednak z biegiem czasu zdobywamy kolejne. Zaklęcia zmieniamy za pomocą ŚPM albo klawiatury numerycznej. Używane przez gracza mały|256x256px|Jeden ze śmierciożerców korzysta z zaklęcia tarczy * Confringo — zaklęcie służące do stworzenia silnej eksplozji. * Drętwota — zaklęcie oszałamiające przeciwnika. * Expelliarmus — zaklęcie rozbrajające przeciwnika. * Expulso — zaklęcie powodujące odpychanie o działaniu odśrodkowym. * Impedimenta — zaklęcie spowalniające ruchy przeciwnika. * Petrificus Totalus — zaklęcie paraliżujące przeciwnika. * Protego — zaklęcie tarczy; tworzy tarczę, która chroni przed czarami przeciwnika. * Zaklęcie czterech stron świata — zaklęcie pokazujące drogę, którą mamy iść. Zaklęcia niezależne mały|256x256px|Ostateczna walka Harry'ego Pottera i Lorda Voldemorta * Alohomora — zaklęcie otwierające * Avada Kedavra — zaklęcie uśmiercające. * Crucio — zaklęcie torturujące. * Descendo — zaklęcie niszczące, które powoduje przechylanie się przedmiotów * Expecto Patronum — zaklęcie patronusa, tworzy tarczę, która chroni przed dementorami . * Imperio — jedno z trzech niewybaczalnych zaklęć służące do manipulacji daną osobą. * Szatańska Pożoga — zaklęcie wytwarzające ogromny, trudny do powstrzymania, potężny, dziki ogień. * Protego Maxima — zaklęcie tworzące ogromną barierę broniącą ogromny obszar . Misje Gra posiada 12 misji, podczas których można odnaleźć ukryte dodatki: Ciekawostki * Gra, tak samo jak film, została podzielona na 2 części * W tej części, tak samo jak w filmie, zamiast Vincenta Crabbe'a jest Blaise Zabini * Gra otrzymała mieszane recenzje od krytyków. Najczęściej krytykowano ciągły tryb walki, który po czasie może zanudzić gracza. Chwalono za to filmowy nastrój. Galeria 775px-Bellatrix_dead.jpg|Martwa Bellatriks harry-potter-i-insygnia-smierci-czesc-druga-zwiastun-premierowy_1748w.jpg|McGonagall walcząca z olbrzymem-zwiastun premierowy Snape_09_796x448.jpg|Severus Snape 12hh.jpg|Harry i śmierciożercy 11.jpg|McGonagall walcząca z olbrzymem 4eewwe.jpg|Ucieczka Hermiony z Komnaty Tajemnic 1000px-Snape_during_the_spontaneous_assembly.png|Snape 1000px-Snape_orders_Alecto_and_Amycus_to_battle_Harry.png|(od lewej) Alecto Carrow, Severus Snape i Amycus Carrow Ożywione_posągi.jpg|Uzbrojone posągi, ożywione za pomocą zaklęcia Piertotum Locomotor Szatańska_pożoga.jpg|Harry uciekający przed Szatańską Pożogą Voldemort(HPiIŚ(2)).jpg|Voldemort razem ze śmierciożercami Wybuchający_most.jpg|Neville Longbottom wypełniający swoją misję zniszczenia mostu Filmy z gry Premierowy zwiastun Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci część 2 - Gamezilla.pl|Premierowy zwiastun gry Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 Game Walkthrough Part 17 Harry VS Voldemort Final Battle|Ostateczna walka pomiędzy Harrym Potterem, a Lordem Voldemortem Kategoria:Gry de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (Videospiel) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (videojuego) fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie (jeu) ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть II (игра)